Another Letter
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Four-year-old Cheryl Ermengarde once lived happily with her mother, Charlotte Ermengarde, and their Japanese maid, Takako. With her father dead prior to her birth, the death of her maternal grandparents, and a rather occupied mother, Cheryl was taken in the care of her maid who loved her very much. However, once Cheryl discovered her mother's true colors, her childhood shattered.
1. Prologue

I do not own this. Seriously, I don't.

 _The Ermengarde Mansion._

 _It was built for Lord William and Lady Elizabeth Ermengarde of Luxbourne, humble ambassadors of peace and beloved by their people._

 _Both were well-known for their compassion and generosity, never failing to extend a helping hand to anyone in need._

 _Under their influence and wealth, what was once a small, sleepy village grew to a prosperous and bustling town._

 _However, the seasons of joy eventually when the god nobles perished at the hands of a great plague._

 _Their riches and legacy were henceforth passed on to their only child, Lady Charlotte Ermengarde._

 _…_

 _The mansion has stood since the 1620s – a witness to a very long history of joy and pain._

 _After Lady Charlotte committed suicide, the great house was left uninhabited._

 _And that is when it began._

 _Surrounding villagers spoke of seeing and hearing unearthly things; of cries and howls that filled the nights and hearsay of a mysterious woman roaming the hallowed halls aimlessly._

 _People who dared enter its walls were simply never heard from again._

 _Even after four hundred years, these stories remain, much like the house itself._

 _Whispers about the once great house, its legend and its curse, still fall upon the villagers' ears._

 _In spite of this, the current owners are convinced that these stories are nothing more than a hoax._

 _With little regard for the truth, they had Briar Realty Corporation place the property back on sale._

 _Like Pandora's box, the secrets that lie inside await to be discovered by brave souls._

 _No matter what happens, take care not to be consumed by the curse._

 _Good luck._


	2. Widowed

_More memory fragments take place 400 years prior to the setting._

Years later, Charlotte pursued a romance with a handsome nobleman she met at a formal event.

His name was Wilhelm Lafayette.

He had long white blonde hair tied to a ponytail and eyes of amber. The noble was a very kind man like those of a pure heart. When he first laid eyes on Charlotte, it was love at first sight. While the two nobles are alone together under a moonlit night, Charlotte explained how lonely she was after her parents died from a plague and with no living relative left, the aristocrat was sad. Wilhelm understood and out of love, swore to never leave Charlotte alone and that they will always be together. They lovers then had their first kiss.

Charlotte was very happy. Her relationship with Wilhelm, her [first] prince, remained so strong that when they got married, the nobleman changed his last name to honor his wife. It was not common for men to take on a wife's last name, but those who were shocked decided to let it go. During their honeymoon, the newlyweds had sex day in and day out in which Charlotte became pregnant with his child.

When they returned to the mansion, Charlotte was already six months pregnant. The first thing the couple did was deciding a name for their child. If the baby was a boy, his would name him Alexis. If the baby was a girl, her would be Cheryl. For Charlotte, she was hoping for a girl.

After losing her parents at such a young age, Charlotte was determined to always be there for her little girl's life as she did not want her daughter to endure the same experiences she faced. Charlotte wanted to watch her daughter grow up and one day walk with her on the day of marriage. However, her happiness did not last very long.

Weeks later, the couple decided to end slave trade once and for all. They were scheduled to meet at a specific location where the activity took place, but all of a sudden, Wilhelm began to cough out blood before finally collapsing. He was diagnosed with pneumonia. During that time, there was no cure for the awful disease. Wilhelm soon died afterwards. Around the same time, Charlotte freed a beautiful Japanese woman, Takako, who was taken in to work at Ermengarde mansion as a maid since there were no servants.

Before his death, Wilhelm wrote to his beloved:

 _My dearest Charlotte, if I were to meet my untimely death, I wanted you to know that I will always love you no matter what. I will always be watching you from the heavens. Even if you move on and met another, I will always love you. For our daughter, I'll always watch her above and love her too. I am so sorry for leaving and reminding you of your parents' departure from this world. I have faith that you are strong because after all the loneliness you have been enduring throughout your life, you did not give up. That is one of the things I love about you the most. Again, I am so sorry for leaving you and our daughter like this. I wanted to be there because our daughter needs both of her parents, not one. Just like you, I wanted to see her grow up and be there on her wedding as well._

 _I understand that it is not fair for you to lose me after all the times we were together especially when we recently got married. It is also not fair for me because I will never have the chance to fulfill my words that I mentioned on the day we met. I would never have the chance to father the daughter we have together. I wanted to be happy just like you. I wanted our daughter to be happy as well. For her to not have a father is too unbearable and not having both parents is beyond. Again, if you have decided to move on and love another, I hope you made the right choice for you and our little girl. I hope your future beloved would be kind and considerate._

 _I love you Charlotte, my precious princess, I love you._

 _Wilhelm Ermengarde (né Lafayette)_

After reading her husband's letter inside her vanity, Charlotte had mixed feelings: sadness, anger, and touched. She was sad because Wilhelm's death reminded her how her parents left her unexpectedly. She was angry that she had to suffer again. At the same time, she was happy because Wilhelm understood and left her a letter where he would tell her everything before his death rather than not knowing. The baby that noblewoman was carrying was a little girl that she has always wanted.

In the last month of her pregnancy and beginning of her labor, Charlotte gave birth to baby girl and named her Cheryl Ermengarde.


End file.
